Blind Maiden
by binn
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la leyenda urbana es mas real y peligrosa de lo que todos dan por hecho? es sabido que en la noche de Halloween pasan cosas extrañas como descubrirán los habitantes de la Torre Stark.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes que aquí se mencionan pertenecen a Marvel._

 _Este fic ganó el primer lugar del Reto: "Hide and Seek" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

 _ **Palabras:**_ _10,000_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M._

 _ **Genero:**_ _Angst/Horror/Suspense/Mystery/Supernatural/Spiritual._

 _ **Advertencia.**_ _Violencia y Gore._

 _ **Nota del autor**_ _: Por motivos del argumento de la historia nunca dije cuál era la leyenda de Blind Maiden, lean el sumario por favor. Por cierto el sumario son palabras de Nochedeinvierno13-Friki, quien me ayudó y me asesoró en la investigación, gracias!_

 _Me costó mucho trabajo escribir esto, y lamento mucho si resulta aburrida, pero me divertí mucho en este reto, de verdad espero (sin muchas esperanzas) que les guste._

 _Por ultimo quiero disculparme formalmente con Erzsebeth.77 por el error que cometí en mi review en su historia El Trato._

 _ **Sumario**_ _._ _Cuenta la leyenda: Que existe una página maldita, .COM y que para entrar necesitas seguir una serie de pasos, ya que de manera normal, te dirige a otra página. Al seguir los pasos, tienes acceso a una página de aspecto muy tenebroso, la cual tiene un botón que dice "ACEPTAR" y si lo presionas, te mandara a una página llena de horror, de imágenes tan perturbadoras que quedaras paralizado, imágenes que no es necesario que nadie te las explique, todo lo comprenderás, y como dice el lema de la página, estarás frente a una experiencia de horror absoluto, después de esto, una sombra se paseara por los rincones de tu casa, susurrando algo, volteas al monitor y las imágenes son más fuertes, giras hacia tu espalda y una doncella sin ojos se aparecerá, arrancándote los ojos terminando con tu muerte..._

Blind Maiden 11:10 pm

 **31 de Octubre 2015.**

 **Sala común Avenger, Torre Stark.**

—...dicen que aun ahora, se le puede ver con su costal, arrastrando los huesos de su padre, silbando su maldita melodía, que cuando se escucha cerca, está lejos y cuando se escucha lejos, está cerca. —La voz de Bruce era lo único que se escuchaba en la gran y lujosa habitación, todos los vengadores estaban sentados en la sala, y por sus expresiones todos estaban poniendo mucha atención en lo que el doctor les decía. – …esa historia me la contaron en Venezuela. Decían que se aparece en el Valle venezolano castigando solo a los infieles.

Había sido una tarde tranquila pero se habían quedado juntos porque la ciudad se encontraba en alerta por una serie de secuestros y asesinatos seriales, y aunque no era su área, el equipo estaba listo para ayudar.

Al principio, la sobreexcitación de Tony con respecto a la fecha había sido catalogada por todos por infantil e inmadura, excepto por Thor quién tenía curiosidad por esta costumbre midgardiana. Gracias al Dios se habían reunido todos, primero a explicarle la tradición de Halloween y luego a contar historias de miedo.

—Nunca había escuchado esa, es mi imaginación o ¿Latinoamérica tiene las mejores leyendas urbanas?— dijo Natasha

—Tenemos algunas muy buenas en américa. Muchos Creepy Pastas, nacieron aquí.

—¿Creepy Pastas?

—¡Oh lo siento anciano! Son leyendas urbanas que nacieron con el internet. Tecnología ¿Sabes? La pantalla donde hay información.

—Se lo que es una computadora Tony.

—¡Por favor! No hay un solo creepy pasta que asuste, son mucho mejores las viejas.

—Hay algunas muy extremas, como Slender man, o Jeff de Killer...-

Con eso Tony se levantó y fue por su laptop, todos se metieron casi morbosamente a la información y los videos o imágenes de los que decían se habían topado con este tipo de leyendas. —Si te atreves puedes encontrar cosas horribles en internet, ni siquiera tienes que ir a la Deep Web.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como páginas malditas.

—No creerás eso o ¿Sí?

—No se trata de creer, se trata de divertirse, además ¿Qué más tienes que hacer esta noche?

—Definitivamente me da más miedo la realidad— dijo Steve convencido.— ¿Escucharon de las quince jóvenes desaparecidas?

—Si te da más miedo la realidad que la ficción es porque no has pasado el suficiente tiempo con la ficción, ahora lo arreglo.— Dijo Tony entusiasmado

Se quedaron todos en silencio viendo la gran pantalla donde Tony proyectaba lo que iba buscando.

De repente el cristal de la ventana se rompió y todos en la habitación gritaron y saltaron, cuando la exaltación se calmó, notaron una regia figura parada, alta en medio de la habitación.

—Es solo Loki.—Dijo Tony tratando de recobrar la dignidad bajándose del sillón.

—¡¿Es…SOLO Loki?!— preguntó el dios ofendido. Era la primera vez que había logrado infiltrarse en la torre sin ser detectado.

—No tomes ofensa en lo que dice mi amigo Stark, hermano, solo estábamos compartiendo historias en esta víspera de…¿De todos los huecos?

—Haznos un favor a todos muchachote, y no traduzcas "All Hollows Eve" es Halloween, o si quieres víspera de todos los santos.—Dijo Tony con una sonrisa amplia. —¡Es la noche más terrorífica del año!

—Pues ni tus historias, ni el internet me ha asustado mucho.— Dijo Clint en tono aburrido.

—¿Sabes que Jarvis te grabó brincando cuando entró "Rock of ages" aquí presente, ¿Verdad? Solo por motivos científicos, quiero saber que tan alto fué.

—Solo reaccioné ante un peligro real, Stark. No por tus estúpidas historias.

—¡Por favor! Tenías tomada de la mano a Natasha.

—Era para que ella se sintiera…protegida.— Clint bajó la voz cuando ella lo vio levantando una ceja.

Loki los observó a todos tratando de entender por qué no estaban peleando contra él. Paseó la mirada, pero ninguno le estaba poniendo atención, todos excepto uno de ellos, el sanador con la bestia escondida.

—humm …¿Muchachos? Tal vez deberíamos, emm… ¿Asamblarnos?— Todos dejaron la discusión y vieron primero a Bruce y luego a Loki. Este en cambio suspiró y se enderezó.

—Te agradezco doctor Banner, estaba comenzando a pensar que yo no estaba realmente aquí.—En medio segundo todas las armas estaban apuntando hacia él. Él sonrió un poco— Así está mucho mejor. —Dijo tomando posición de ataque. —¿Comenzamos?—terminó sonriendo sádicamente. Pero Tony dio un paso en medio de todos y levantó las manos.

—Nop, lo siento Prima Dona, no vamos a jugar contigo aquí esta noche. Regresa mañana.

Loki vio al mortal de nuevo sorprendido y luego indignado.

—¿Crees que puedes decirme que hacer patético mortal?

—Odio estar de acuerdo con el maniático megalómano, pero ¿Por qué no acabamos con él aquí? Y ya podemos dedicarnos a lo que estábamos.—dijo Clint cruzando las manos.

—Sí, porque la información era de lo más interesante e importante.— dijo Natasha sarcásticamente, mientras revisaba sus municiones.

Loki seguía viéndolos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Él, el Dios del Caos. Él enemigo que junto en primer lugar a esta banda de extraños mortales. ¿Querían descartarlo rápido?, bajó las manos y vio la discusión

—Porque es Halloween, no lo quiero desperdiciar con él.

—¿De qué, en el nombre de Hel, hablan?—Preguntó Loki curioso. Por un momento Thor lo recordó cuando era pequeño, y sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban con curiosidad. Suspiró.

—Ya te lo dije es Halloween. — Dijo Tony viendo a Nat que estaba a un lado de él, apuntando a Loki con el pulgar, y volteando los ojos.— Extranjeros ¿Eh?

—Es una tradición en la tierra, una particularmente importante para Tony.— Dijo ella, sin entender bien por qué le estaba explicando a Loki.

—Y una bastante peculiar hermano, en Midgard celebran en esta noche los horrores ficticios.

—¡Hey! No son ficticios, algunas de estas leyendas realmente pasaron.— Defendió Tony.

—¿Quieres decir que no crees en la magia, que eres un científico y que eres escéptico el resto del año?

—Sip

—¿Pero no esta noche?

—Nop.

— Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Tony.

—Nada en esta noche tiene sentido, les apuesto que puedo asustar a cualquiera de ustedes, incluyendo a "cuernos".— Loki sonrió condescendiente.

—Estúpido mortal, soy el dios de caos, poseo lengua de plata, soy el azote de los nueve reinos, el portador del Ragnarok, mi hija es reina del Helheim. ¿Crees que puedes asustarme con historias?— pero Tony sonrió más ampliamente y señaló el asiento frente a la computadora, levantando las cejas un par de veces.

Con toda la precaución de la que fue capaz, Loki se sentó frente a la computadora, calando un par de veces dando vueltas despacio sobre su propio eje, cuando se aseguró que no había ningún peligro, giró para quedar de frente a los vengadores.

—¿Estás listo?

—Terminemos de una vez, tengo otras cosas de que ocuparme después de ustedes.

—Muy bien, solo tienes de apretar esta tecla cuando el reloj marque las doce, y seguir las instrucciones como dice la página web, si necesitas ayuda, habla con Jarvis, estaremos justo afuera.

Con esto todos salieron, siguieron a Tony quién portaba una media sonrisa. Una vez afuera Natasha, le dijo en tono serio

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Oh vamos! Es solo una pequeña broma. Cuando esté muy concentrado, entramos y lo asustamos.— Dijo tratando de aguantar la risa estúpida— ¡Clásico!

—No es sabio jugar un truco a costa de mi hermano.— Susurró Thor viendo a Loki por el circuito cerrado.

—¿Crees que se ponga violento?

—No, no creo que sea posible hacerlo, existen muy pocos seres en los nueve reinos capaces de sorprenderlo.— Su rostro tenía un gesto grave.

—¿Pero si lo lograra?— Preguntó Bruce en tono preocupado. Thor relajó sus facciones y poco a poco sonrió.

—Creo que sería de lo más divertido.—Él y Tony compartieron una gran sonrisa y Natasha volteó los ojos.

—Shh ya son las doce ¿Jarvis?

12:00 am

De la nada se abrió una ventana holográfica donde se veía la habitación de la que habían salido, todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por el dios que estaba iluminado de frente por la computadora. Cuando el reloj marcó exactamente las doce, movió la mano del mouse para presionar la tecla "Enter", y pasados unos momentos Loki se fue enderezando.

Por la posición que tenía la cámara de circuito cerrado no se podía ver lo que había en la pantalla, pero Loki no dejaba de verla, parecía muy interesado, y algo asqueado. Luego se sorprendió y se acercó más a la pantalla, algo en ella le había llamado la atención y movió una mano enfrente de la pantalla. De repente y con una rapidez sobre natural se levantó aventando una daga hacía atrás. Tony vio como la daga casi atravesó la puerta. Loki seguía viendo hacia la dirección de la puerta con expresión confundida, luego regresó a la pantalla cerró los ojos un momento como si se estuviera concentrado en algo, luego los abrió y volvió a voltear hacia atrás. Todos estaban en silencio, hasta que el primero en interrumpir fue Clint.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué fue qué?

—Ahí, aun lado de Loki ¿No lo vieron?

—No, de que hablas.

—Cállate, solo tratas de asustarnos— dijo Tony.

—Mira, ahí está otra vez ¿Lo viste Tasha? ¡Pasó frente a la cámara!

Natasha iba a contestar pero un movimiento en la pantalla les llamó la atención a todos, un tipo de sombra que tenía textura como de estática había salido de la nada y estaba, justo detrás de Loki, el dios estaba tenso pero seguía viendo a la pantalla. Tony se acercó a la imagen murmurando —¿Qué es eso?— Pero el que habló en voz alta fue Thor.

—¿Hombre de hierro, hay alguien más en la habitación con mi hermano? ¿Es esta parte de tu broma también? Porque si es así, te sugiero que remuevas a dicha persona de la habitación, pues Loki está apunto de atacar.

Casi como si Loki estuviera esperando que Thor terminara de hablar, se levantó a toda velocidad y vio directamente a la sombra detrás de él, sus manos estaban envueltas en flamas verdes y su mirada era feroz. Pero no atacó, solo se quedó viendo a esa dirección, confundido, pero sin moverse.

—¿Tony?— Preguntó Steve preocupado. —Tal vez estás yendo un poco lejos ¿No?

—No…yo no….— Dijo débilmente Tony. Todos vieron como Loki bajaba las manos y volteaba a ver despectivamente la pantalla, se inclinaba un poco para concentrarse en ella, aventando a un lado la silla. Mientras tanto los vengadores podían ver como la sombra se movía lentamente hacia él. La sombra comenzó a cambiar de forma, ante la mirada fascinada de los héroes, se movía lentamente y por tiempos como si fuera fotografías o "frames", se desdobló y comenzó a tomar forma humanoide, de la espalda se enderezó una parte que se colocó sobre los "hombros" de la sombra, como si fuera una cabeza, y a sus lados se despegaron lo que parecían sus brazos, quedando trozos pegados al tronco, lo que daba una idea de viscosidad. Una de las extremidades comenzó a levantarse hacía la espalda de Loki mientras la sombra se seguía acercando lentamente. Parecía que toda la ciudad estaba guardando silencio. Esperando.

Cuando el bulto estaba apuntó de tocar al dios, las bocinas del todo el piso se activaron haciendo un ruido chillante, como el "feedback" de cuando acercas un micrófono a unas bocinas. Todos saltaron, incluso Loki que volteó con una daga en la mano y se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba.

El ruido duró poco y en seguida se escuchó la amable voz de Jarvis.

—Lamento mucho eso, hay un pequeño error con mi interfaz de voz. ¿Señor? Parece haber una señal de energía desconocida en la torre.

—¿Energía? ¿Qué clase de energía, "J"?

—No lo sé señor, pero parece altamente agresiva y su foco está en la habitación continua a ustedes, en donde se encuentra el joven señor Odínson.

—¡Odín no es mi padre!— Oyeron decir a Loki desde la pantalla, cuando voltearon vieron como trataba de componerse del susto y se acomodaba la armadura.

—Lo siento señor Laufeyson, ¿Puedo sugerir que salga de la habitación hacia una más segura mientras pongo esa en cuarentena y hago unas mediciones?

Con un movimiento de muñeca desapareció su casco y su báculo.— Solo llámame Loki, maquina.— y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Mi nombre es Jarvis señor Loki es un placer conocerlo.

—Sí, sí, todos sentimos placer de conocer a Loki— dijo Tony tomando la manija de la puerta y tratando de abrirla— ¿Jey? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que trabaste la puerta?

—La puerta está abierta señor.

—Tal vez ahora necesites tu traje para abrir puertas Stark.— Clint se acercó para ayudar a Tony pero Bruce habló.

—No creo que sea eso— dijo apuntando a la pantalla, donde todos pudieron ver a Loki en la semipenumbra tratando de abrir la puerta, trató de girar la manija, trató de empujarla, incluso trató pateándola. Los vengadores vieron la pantalla y luego a la puerta que estaba inmóvil y en completo silencio, regresaron su atención a la pantalla.

— ¿Tony?

—¿Sí, Bruce?— Contestó distraído y un poco estresado.

—¿La puerta es a prueba de sonidos?

—No, no lo es Bruce.— Incluso se podía ver la punta del cuchillo arrojadizo que aventó Loki momentos antes.

Thor hizo a un lado a todos e intentó abrir la puerta sin ningún resultado. Mientras Loki intento usar magia para abrirla, luego se alejó y con sus palmas abiertas palpó la superficie.

—¿Qué clase de magia es esta?—Susurró el menor de los dioses.

— ¡Te exijo que saques a mi hermano de ahí en este momento Stark!

—Thor, hay muy pocas puertas que puedan detener a dos Asgardianos, y esa no es una de ellas.

En la habitación la única luz que había era la de la pantalla de la computadora pero la forma de Loki todavía era reconocible, así que Bruce pudo ver como Loki volteó rapidísimo y se pegó a la puerta.

—Creo que hay alguien en la habitación con él.

—Hay alguien en la habitación conmigo.— Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Bruce y Loki.

—Tony, no sé qué idea tienes de una broma, pero si hay alguien ahí dentro, Loki le puede causar daño.— Natasha estaba viendo la pantalla.

—¿Daño? ¡Voy a arrancar su cuello con mis propias manos!— Dijo Loki.

—¡Saca a mi hermano de ahí!—Demandó Thor estresado.

—¡No soy yo!—Se defendió Tony levantando las manos.

—¡Tony! ¡Ya basta, es una orden!—Steve dio un paso adelante— Loki puede destruir la torre si lo acorralas ¿Vale la pena por una estúpida broma?

Todos comenzaron a discutir, mientras Tony estaba con su celular tratando de activar los protocolos de seguridad de la torre. Thor seguía tratando de abrir la puerta y Bruce respiraba profundo, mientras en la habitación Loki seguía pegado a la puerta con la cabeza baja, casi agazapado y listo para atacar pero su mirada cambiaba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar un enemigo.

De repente, todas la luces se apagaron, la única luz que había, venía del pecho de Tony, todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, durante un largo minuto solo se escuchaba la respiración de Bruce, luego un gruñido. Inmediatamente Thor regresó su atención a la puerta.

—¿¡Loki?!— Dijo golpeando la puerta, con un tinte de miedo en su poderosa voz— ¡¿Loki, estas bien?!

—¿Qué es eso?

—Los asgardianos gruñen cuando están amenazados y sienten mucho miedo, me dijo Thor que les toma siglos a los adultos apaciguar ese instinto en los niños. Y que es muy raro cuando un guerrero experimentado lo hace— dijo Bruce tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que el estrés que estaba sintiendo.

Thor dejó de golpear para levantar el brazo y llamar a Mjörnir, y justo antes de que el martillo atravesara la pared que estaba detrás de ellos, Loki gritó. El grito les heló la sangre a todos, porque no era de miedo, era de dolor.

—¡Loki!— Gritó Thor antes de hacer pedazos la puerta con su martillo, y entrar corriendo a la habitación. Se encontró con que todo estaba tirado y roto, —¿Loki?...

Entraron los demás con lámparas en la mano.

—¿Qué carajos pasó aquí, Tony?— dijo Natasha avanzado pero se detuvo cuando vio que Tony se quedó atrás.—¿Tony?

—…no se puede ir la luz en la torre…— Dijo en un susurro. —…el reactor Arc….— siguió susurrando —la torre no está conectada a la ciudad… es imposible— Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Tony?

Mientras, Thor se dio prisa para alcanzar a Loki en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Loki? ¿Hermano? Estás bien— Thor se agachó para levantarlo y cuando lo logró, lo volvió a soltar asustado. El cuerpo del joven dios cayó al piso con un sonido seco, sin moverse. Thor tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y estaba muy pálido, en seguida se recuperó y alcanzó a Loki de nuevo.

—¿Thor? ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Steve alarmado.

—Mi hermano, algo… por favor…— Thor levantó a Loki y todos dieron un paso para atrás.

El rostro de Loki estaba severamente lastimado y ensangrentado, estaba rasguñado sobre todo en la zona de los pómulos y la frente. Parecía que alguien había arrancado sus párpados de tajo y solo había algunas tiras de pálida piel colgando debajo de sus cejas, dejando ver el hueso.

En donde deberían estar sus ojos, solo quedaban los huecos, y lo único que se movía en el cuerpo del dios, era la sangre que parecía estar llorando de sus cuencas.

—¿¡Qué mierdas?!— Dijo Clint mientras Bruce se acercaba a tomar el pulso de Loki.

—Está vivo pero apenas, hay que llevarlo a la sala médica.

—Ok…ok, está bien— Dijo Steve dudando un momento— ¡Está bien! Bruce y Thor lleven a Loki a la enfermería, Tony y Clint bajen al sótano a ver que está mal con el reactor.

—¡Nada está mal con el reactor! ¿No me oíste? ¡Es imposible!

—¡Baja y resuélvelo! Natasha y yo nos quedamos a sellar esta habitación y tratar de comunicarnos con el exterior. Hasta que no sepamos que está pasando, vamos a extremar precauciones, los quiero a todos armados, y Tony usa tu traje. Nos vemos en una hora en la enfermería. Usen escaleras. Con cuidado Avengers.

1:15 am

 **Laboratorio Médico y Enfermería. Torre Stark**.

—Esto es increíble— dijo Bruce mientras Thor caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado.

—¿Qué es amigo Bruce? ¿Loki estará bien?

—En otras circunstancias, diría que no, perdió mucha sangre, algunos de los rasguños atraviesan el cráneo, y sus ojos …— Bruce se detuvo cuando vio a Thor quién lo veía asustado, Bruce nunca había visto a su amigo así de angustiado—…bueno, lo que quiero decir es que su ritmo cardiaco es normal, y parece estable, lo más asombroso es que…—dijo de nuevo viendo la cuenca de Loki con el otoscopio.—…parece que los nervios y los músculos del ojo se están regenerando. —El doctor pudo escuchar a Thor suspirar aliviado.— Sugeriría una trasfusión de sangre, pero hasta donde se él no es… como tú.

—Loki es mi hermano, doctor Banner, si estamos estable podemos regenerar pequeñas partes de nuestros cuerpo que perdemos en batalla con magia

—¿Incluso sus ojos?

—Sí

—Increíble.

—Ahora si me disculpas amigo, dejaré a mi hermano en tus capaces manos, tengo que ir a buscar a lo que sea que le hizo esto a mi hermano, y tener un intercambio de palabras con ello.

—Thor espera, Steve dijo que esperáramos aquí, no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó.

—Y no lo averiguaremos aquí sentados, voy a vengar la falta horrible que se le cometió a mi hermano, Banner, yo…— un gemido proveniente de la cama interrumpió a Thor quién inmediatamente olvidó de lo que hablaba, y en medio segundo ya estaba a lado de Loki.

—¿Loki?

—¿Thor?— dijo débilmente Loki, Bruce nunca lo había escuchado así, por un momento de verdad se escuchaba como el hermanito menor de Thor.

—Estoy aquí hermano, todo está bien.

—Thor, prende la luz.—La voz del menor era muy queda.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, prende la luz. Hay algo debajo de mi cama, lo sé, y saldrá si la luz está apagada, por favor hermano, prende la luz.— Dijo suplicante Loki girándose hacia un lado y abrazando sus rodillas. Thor y Bruce solo se quedaron de pie viéndolo.

—Loki, …emm… todo está bien. Tuviste un accidente pero todo va a está bien.

—Por favor.— Dijo el joven dios con un gimoteo. — Sé que padre se avergüenza de que le tema a la oscuridad y trataré de ser más valiente en la mañana, valiente como tú, hermano, pero ahora está muy oscuro.— La voz de Loki sonaba quebrada — Prende la luz, prometo ser mejor, por favor está muy oscuro, pero ella si puede verme.

Thor carraspeó la garganta tratando de controlar sus emociones, y tomó de la mano a Loki, quien se colgó de ella como si su vida dependiera de ella. Bruce, conmovido por la escena trató de dejarlos un momento, pero recordó lo que Loki acababa de decir.

—¿Loki?— La voz de Bruce hizo que el dios brincara un poco.— Soy Bruce Banner ¿Me recuerdas?

—¿Banner?— susurró Loki frunciendo el ceño, soltó la mano de Thor como si le quemara.— ¿Qué? ¿Qué, en el nombre de Hel, pasó?

—Tuviste un accidente, ¿No lo recuerdas? No, no te toques la cara, está vendada, ¿Recuerdas que pasó? Mencionaste a alguien hace un momento, ¿Una mujer? ¿Una mujer que podía verte en la oscuridad?— Loki se quedó con la mano a medio camino de su cara cuando escuchó la última pregunta.

—¿Un…una mujer? Sí,…no, no es una mujer, son varias.

—¿A qué te refieres…?—La voz de Thor se fue deteniendo mientras veía a Loki sentado muy quieto. Bruce vio lo que le había llamado la atención, Loki no estaba tan quieto como creía, seguía moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, pero solo su cabeza su espalda estaba derecha, sus dedos estaba contraídos, el resto de su cuerpo solo estaba sentado inmóvil, pero su cabeza seguía echándose para atrás dejando al descubierto su largo y pálido cuello, siguió, y siguió hasta que alcanzó un ángulo imposible atrás en su espalda y ni Bruce y Thor pudieron moverse, luego abrió su boca de repente y movió su mandíbula violentamente de un lado a otro hasta que con un fuerte sonido salió de su coyuntura y quedó colgando. Bruce dio un paso atrás por lo grotesco de la imagen mientras Thor daba uno hacia adelante, con una mano acomodó la mandíbula de Loki y con la otra trajo de nuevo su cabeza hacia abajo. Cuando lo logró Loki estaba sonriendo. Levantó lentamente su brazo mientras su mano se movía frenéticamente con los dedos contorsionados, y se arrancó la venda de la cara, dejando descubiertas sus cuencas vacías, de donde seguía saliendo sangre. Antes de que Thor pudiera hacer algo. Loki se levantó.

—Grité por ti tronador...— dijo de pie frente a Thor, mientras su armadura caía pieza por pieza— ...en aquellos meses donde el titán loco puso a prueba mi regeneración divina, grité por ti.— Thor entendiendo de que hablaba dio un paso atrás, y Loki uno adelante, dejando un rastro de piezas de metal verde y dorado.— Mientras quebró todos mis huesos, grité por ti— el cuerpo de Loki siguió dando pasos sufriendo pequeños espasmos, mientras Thor seguía retrocediendo, angustiado por lo que oía.— Cuando reacomodó todos mis órganos y los remplazó con hierro caliente, grité por ti. — Los pequeños ríos de sangre pasaban sobre sus filosos pómulos y caían libres en su boca, donde él lo escupía mientras hablaba.— Pero cuando me amenazó con encontrarte, ya no grité más.

Thor estaba acorralado por la culpa. Entonces Bruce llamó su atención.

—¡Loki! —Gritó — ¿Quién es ella?— Loki volteó la cabeza hacia Bruce, quién estaba directamente atrás de él, con tanta rapidez y fuerza que varios huesos de cuello y espina dorsal tronaron.

—Ellas… nos castigarán a todos por mirarla.

Y con eso el cuerpo de Loki cayó inconsciente de nuevo.

2:45 am

 **Sótano, Torre Stark.**

—¿!Una…hora para…llegar al…sótano?!— Dijo Tony entre jadeos.— Mi próximo… proyecto…será in…inventar un elevador… de emergencias. —Delante de él Clint caminaba animado, sin siquiera romper en sudor.

—¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿Listo para retirarte?

—¡No… sé de qué…hablas! ¡Solo pienso en la pérdida de ti…tiempo!

—¡Sí claro!—dijo el agente sonriendo.

—El reactor esta por acá.— Dijo Tony respirando profundo y levantando una mano en la dirección.

Tony se dirigió a una serie de páneles y pantallas a un lado del reactor.

—…humm… lo que pensé, el reactor está perfectamente bien. Tal vez uno de los circuitos…— comenzó a murmurar mientras usaba el teclado a una velocidad impresionante. Clint se acercó despacio.

—¿Es seguro?

Tony resopló ofendido.—Tan seguro como estar parado junto a mí todos los días. Quédate aquí y cuida los niveles.

—¿A dónde vas?— dijo Clint viendo como Tony agarraba una pequeña bolsa de herramientas de uno de los compartimientos, se acercaba a una de las paredes y abría una de las puertas de la pared , parecía un túnel, muy largo oscuro y pequeño, como de un metro por un metro de ancho.

—A echar un vistazo a la instalación eléctrica central, siempre hay una remota posibilidad de que alguna rata haya entrado y mordido los cables. ¡Lámpara!— Clint le aventó la lámpara y este se metió al túnel.

Al principio se escuchaba a Tony adentrarse por el túnel, de hecho en algún punto Clint escuchó un golpe a lo lejos y un "!Ay!" lo que hizo sonreír al espía, pero conforme pasaron los minutos, ya no lo pudo oír, lo único que se oía era el suave zumbido del reactor. Pasados unos minutos se relajó un poco, dejó el arco y se recargó en el pánel, se talló la cara con ambas manos. Había sido una noche muy extraña. Dios sabía que no sentía ningún aprecio por Loki, pero verlo así fue honestamente horrible. De repente ya no escuchó el reactor, volteó extrañado, pero parecía igual que cuando lo vio hacía unos minutos, tal vez Tony hizo algo. Luego escuchó un ruido constante como de alguien bajando pesadamente las escaleras, tomó el arco lentamente y apuntó a la puerta donde segundos antes ellos mismos entraron. De repente se callaron. Iba a ir a investigar cuando escuchó a Tony en uno de los túneles, cerca.

—Hey ¿Clint?

—¿Si?

—Ve el monitor, ¿Tenemos lectura eléctrica en le pent-house?— Clint manipuló los controles un momento y la pantalla enseñó los datos.

—Nop

—¡Mierda! Ok, ok, ok, dame un segundo…, hey ¿Qué tal con lo de Loki? ¿"Creepy" verdad?

—Sí, gracias Stark es la imagen que necesito justo ahora.

—Lo siento, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso ¿Hay lectura ahora?

—Nop, nada…Sí, eso estaba pensando, ¿Qué clase de criatura le puede hacer eso a un dios?

—¿Estamos seguros de que hay una criatura?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Piénsalo— dijo Tony aun en los túneles, pero parecía que se estaba moviendo rápido— Es el dios de las travesuras y el caos. Tal vez es una broma.

—Pues si es una broma, fue muy lejos, esa era sangre de verdad.

—Bueno tal vez, pero aun así, creo que todo es él. Quiero decir, es una diva y definitivamente tiene toda el aura de adolecente "Emo".

—¿Crees que se mutiló él mismo?

—Bueno ¿Son dioses no? Tal vez no era suficiente navajearse los muslos, además sabemos que está completamente loco, por lo que sé, bien podría haber sido este su plan desde el principio para desbandarnos.

—¿De verdad crees eso?— Clint esperó por la respuesta— ¿Stark?

Volteó hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Tony por última vez, maldiciéndose por no haber cargado los comunicadores.—¿Stark?— De repente escuchó a su amigo y se quedó paralizado, porque la voz venía del otro extremo de la habitación a casi veinticinco metros dentro de los túneles.

—¡Nah! Se necesita estar más loco que Loki para hacerse eso a uno mismo. Tal vez la dama sea real.

—¿La dama?— Clint, sin dejar de ver a la dirección de donde ahora salía la voz, levantó el arco y apuntó hacia ahí.

—La dama ciega— Escuchó en un susurro detrás de su oído izquierdo. Volteó con toda la velocidad que tenía pero no había nada ahí, un segundo después el reactor comenzó a parpadear, hasta quedarse en completa oscuridad.

—¡Con un carajo!— Murmuró el espía, y buscó rápido la luz de su arco, pero justo antes de presionar el botón, cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la penumbra, vio a alguien parado en la puerta que conducía a la escalera. Prendió la luz pero no había nadie ahí.—Ok…—murmuró de nuevo, apagó la luz y ahí estaba, la silueta de una mujer, su cuerpo estaba estático pero su cabeza se movía en todas las direcciones, cada vez que Clint parpadeaba, la silueta estaba más cerca de él. Disparó una flecha y esta atravesó la silueta, prendió la luz y no vio nada. Respiró profundo, y apagó la luz.

La sombra de la mujer estaba justo frente a él, y sus reflejos se activaron, se lanzó al piso girando una vez mientras preparaba su flecha y disparó una flecha bengala, por medio segundo vio el rostro ensangrentado de la mujer que no tenía ojos antes de desaparecer al contacto con la pudo evitar media sonrisa de orgullo, pero un gritó le borró la expresión del rostro, era un grito de mujer.

—Natasha— Dijo antes de salir corriendo a buscar a su amiga.

Unos veinte minutos después el reactor comenzó a irradiar luz y a producir su característico zumbido.

 **Tuneles de circutos eléctricos, Sotano, Torre Stark**

Mientras tanto dentro de los túneles, Tony estaba agazapado con la lámpara en la boca, un voltímetro en una mano, y un destornillador en la otra. Después de una pequeña descarga que lo hizo alejar la mano deprisa y meterse los dedos a la boca, la luz regresó al túnel.

—Joy un malguiho henio...¿!Cling!?— Gritó el genio con la lámpara aún en la boca. Sacó su celular y frunció el ceño,—...Ho hengo rejephion..., ¿!Cling?! ¿Ya hay lug ajuera? ¡¿Cling?!— Por fin se quitó la lámpara de la boca y se acomodó, aun en concentrado en la pantalla del voltímetro.

— Bueno, no creo que me oiga desde aquí, no sé porque lo sigo intentando...soy el único que trabaja aquí...espera... este corto no era suficiente para apagar toda mi torre—murmuró a el mismo mientras ponía cinta aislante a los cables— Tal vez ni siquiera alcance para apagar la "A" de Avengers ...¿Te estás portando mal hoy nena?— Dijo hablando distraídamente mientras acariciaba la pared.

—¿Estás enojada porque invité a ese dios malo que te hizo daño la última vez? – ya estaba terminando de acomodar los cables y levantaba el pesado pánel para ponerlo en su lugar— No te preocupes bebé, dudo que quiera regresar.— Dijo el genio divertido, pero luego lo pensó bien — …!Whoa! Eso fue un poco lejos Stark— terminó con el último tornillo.

—¿Jarvis? ¿Querido, estas ahí?...no Tony, no instalaste interfaces en el túnel, ¿Por qué hacerlo verdad? — se contestó solo, trató de levantarse y se pegó en la cabeza- !Ay! Ya estoy viejo para esto... – murmuró mientras comenzaba la salida del largo túnel. No podía oír nada, solo su propia respiración, no sabía porque se le había ocurrido que Clint podía oírlo, Tony estaba muy profundo en las entrañas de la torre. Continuó avanzando, cuando vio uno de los páneles parpadear.

– !Oh! ¿Qué haces ahí? —Le dijo al pánel.—¿Tú estás creando el problema? !Claro que fuiste tú! Ahora puedo verlo, tú deformando el hermoso rostro del joven príncipe asgardiano...¿Qué carajos? Hasta yo sé que eso no es gracioso, —Avanzó hacia al panel. —Gracioso hubiera sido que de hecho hubiera podido verlo, me pregunto si sus ojos hicieron "plop".— Con eso Tony tuvo que detenerse a carcajearse, a mitad del camino al pánel que parpadeaba. Luego de un momento se calmó y respiró todavía con media sonrisa. Juntó las cejas y la sonrisa se borró.

—¿Por qué me estoy riendo de eso? Digo, no soy fan de Loki como Thor, pero no creo que sea gracioso lo que pasó… — continuó su camino y su extraño monólogo— Probablemente Thor se hubiera puesto en su lugar, carajo, probablemente se saque los ojos el mismo, para acompañar a su hermanito— La imagen de Thor en el piso con las cuencas oculares vacías, y el cuerpo contorsionado llegó a la mente de Tony tan clara como si la estuviera viendo. Y Tony rió.

Se estaba carcajeando tan fuerte que su abdomen dolía, y una parte de su mente no entendía de qué se reía, estaba tratando de controlarse cuando la imagen de todos sus compañeros apareció en su mente.

Natasha estaba colgada por el cuello y su cabeza colgaba a un lado. De un barril en esquina, salía la mano y la cabeza de Clint, como si el resto de su cuerpo estuviera metido a la fuerza en el, Thor y Steve, estaban en el piso abiertos en canal, y Bruce un poco más allá con todos sus miembros separados y amontonados entre sí. Se pudo ver en medio de la habitación, viéndolos a todos, lo único que tenían en común era que ninguno de ellos tenían ojos. Escuchó en gemido detrás de él, giró la cabeza lentamente y vio a Pepper, empotrada en la pared por clavos en sus miembros , aún viva, gimiendo.

—Por favor Tony…—susurró suplicante. Este la vio y su comisura comenzó a levantarse, luego su estómago y abdomen se comenzaron a convulsionar con un movimiento involuntario y estalló en risas. Estaba consciente de que estaba llorando pero no podía dejar de reír, y fue peor cuando ella comenzó también y no pasó mucho antes de que sus compañeros, todos se carcajearan. En el túnel Tony trató de detenerse, se echó a un costado y se recostó en el piso de metal del túnel, se estaba ahogando, no veía casi nada por las lágrimas en sus ojos, solo la luz parpadeante del pánel, que comenzaba a moverse hacia él. Trataba de jalar aire pero la risa no se lo permitía, el parpadeo se detuvo quedando en penumbra, y la mancha de oscuridad se estaba acercando, manoteó desesperado y encontró el desarmador que estaba usando, lo tomó y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se lo enterró en el dorso de la mano.

El grito aclaró su garganta y por fin dejo de reír. Su respiración estaba más que agitada y comenzó a toser, cuando se calmó, respiró profundo para sacar el destornillador. Luchó por regularizar su respiración y se limpió los ojos con la camisa. Giró su cabeza hacía el túnel y vio que unos metros delante de él, las luces se habían apagado por completo. Se quedó viendo mientras rompía su camisa y se la envolvía en su mano, podría jurar que había alguien ahí, completamente inmóvil agazapado. Las luces del pánel siguiente al oscuro, comenzó a parpadear.

—¡Oh!... Nop. No, no, no voy a lidiar contigo aquí adentro, lo que seas. ¡No! ¡Vete a la mierda!— Dijo justo antes de moverse en la dirección contraria a toda velocidad. Solo una vez volteó de reojo y vio que la sombra estaba muy cerca de él, y trató de aumentar la velocidad, y cuando salió, lo hizo tan rápido que salió disparado y cayó al piso con un golpe seco. Se quedó inmóvil viendo al túnel oscuro un largo rato, cuando vio que algo se movía, arrastrándose como si hacerlo fuera la cosa más agónica del mundo, Tony se levantó rápido y corrió. Solo necesitaba llegar al compartimiento del fondo, donde estaba el generador de emergencia. Ni siquiera volteó a ver si la cosa seguía detrás de él, alcanzó la palanca de reboot y las luces auxiliares se encendieron, él estaba pegado a al pánel con los ojos cerrados muy fuerte y los dientes apretados, después de un momento, abrió los ojos, no había nadie. Respiró aliviado, pensando lo humillante que hubiera sido que Jarvis estuviera activado y grabando los últimos minutos.

3:07 am

 **Pent-house. Torre Stark**

—Este es el Capitán Rogers, Alfa, Fox, Charly, dos, dos, cinco, cambio… Este es el capitán Rogers llamando a la estación SHIELD Helicarrier ¿Me copian?, cambio... Solicito extracción inmediata de mi equipo, repito, solicito extracción de los Vengadores inmediatamente, tenemos a un hostil caído, requerimos atención médica inmediata, estación Helicarrier ¿Me copian? cambio …esta es una emergencia, Alfa, Fox, Charly, dos, dos, cinco, solicito extracción inmediata del equipo de los Vengadores y del hostil, y atención médica de emergencia. El hostil es Loki, repito el hostil herido es Loki, cambio…necesito que…—un chirrido agudo hizo que Steve se quitara el auricular rápido e hizo una mueca.— Sigue muerto. —Con la llegada de la energía de emergencia había logrado prender la radio, pero no había comunicación..

—Vamos, deberíamos regresar a la enfermería, y ver si Stark ya pudo abrir las puertas

Natasha salió por la puerta, Y esperó unos momentos a que Steve la siguiera, pero escuchó un ruido que provenía de la parte de abajo del escalera. Usó su lámpara para vislumbrar hacía abajo pero no vio nada, seguía escuchando a alguien subir.

—¿Hola hay alguien ahí?— Nadie contestó, prendió la lámpara y se asomó recargada al barandal, podría jurar que alguien estaba subiendo. No era tan raro, la mitad de la torre estaba dedicada a los vengadores y a laboratorios, pero algunos de los pisos de abajo eran públicos, había un restaurante famoso, y algunos departamentos de super lujo. Toda la torre estaba apagada. Según Tony no había casi nadie en la torre, porque era difícil rentar departamentos cuando algún super villano podría destruirla cada jueves. Pero aun así, podría ser algún civil.— Soy Natasha Romanov, identifíquese— Nadie contestó, pero aun oía a alguien subir. Sacó su pistola y quitó el seguro. —Identifíquese ahora.

—¡Tasha!— Era Clint, se oía sin aliento como si estuviera subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

—¿Clint? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Tasha, algo viene detrás de mí. Me quede sin municiones.— Inmediatamente Natasha sacó la otra pistola.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo? ¿Dónde está Stark?—Dijo ella comenzando a bajar.

—Tony quedó atrapado abajo, tenemos que ayudarlo, algo…creo que es un animal.— Pocas veces Natasha había escuchado a su compañero tan asustado y Natasha conocía muy bien a Clint, sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr hacía su compañero. —¡¿Tasha?! ¡Date prisa por favor!

De repente, al llegar a uno de los descansos, aún lejos de la voz, sintió que algo la haló desde atrás, ella golpeó con su codo fuerte, pero bloquearon su golpe, durante unos segundos, hubo un intercambio de golpes impresionantes, casi coreografiados, lo que hizo que Natasha bajara la intensidad un poco, porque solo alguien con quien entrenara, se acoplaría a ellas así. Esto dio la oportunidad a la otra persona de sostenerla contra la pared, presionándola ahí, tapándole la boca, mientras levantaba el dedo índice en la suya. Era Clint. Este la vio intensamente, y ella abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa. Luego se acercó a su oído y susurró.

—No bajes, yo también lo escuché.— Natasha sintió como si su estómago se forrara de hielo, que toda su sangre dobló la velocidad en sus venas, ambos se asomaron por la escalera, y sus, apenas acostumbrados ojos, vieron algo en la penumbra arrastrándose hacia arriba, iba lentamente, casi serpenteando.

—¿Tasha?...— preguntó la voz muchos pisos abajo. Ambos agentes no podían dejar de ver la cosa, que venía convulsionándose mientras subía, pero como si hubiera detectado que lo estaban viendo, se detuvo de repente y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Un olor nauseabundo les llegó a ambos espías, olía a carne descompuesta, a desechos químicos y a flores. La cosa levantó la cara hacía ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ninguno de los agentes pudo evitar tensar completamente su cuerpo al ver el movimiento imposible que había hecho el cuello de lo que sea que estuviera ahí abajo. Parecía una mujer.

Su "rostro" portaba un par de enormes agujeros donde debían estar sus ojos y salía sangre por todos los orificios, iba desnuda y se podían ver todos los huesos de su cuerpo mientras algunos parecían dislocados para poder estar en la posición que había quedado a media escalera. Su cabello negro delgado deba la apariencia de sucio y dejaba ver algunas zonas su cráneo aplastado por un lado. Su boca estaba muy abierta, con las comisuras de su boca abierta como si estuviera gritando, pero ningún sonido salió de ella durante un momento. Solo estaba estática, "viéndolos" luego vino el grito más horrible y alto que jamás hayan oído. Casi al mismo tiempo ambos, la viuda y el halcón, comenzaron correr hacia arriba. Clint, sin detenerse lanzó una flecha bengala hacia abajo para ver donde iba, y en el tiempo que ellos habían llegado a donde estaban, la cosa, había acortado la distancia a la mitad.

—¡Mierda!— Dijo mientras ambos seguían subiendo. Antes de llegar al piso siguiente vieron salir a Steve con una lámpara.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso?— Preguntó antes de darse cuenta de los espías que venían hacia él.

—¡Corre Steve!- Dijo Natasha pasando a un lado a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué?— Dijo mientras la veía— ¿Qué pasa?

—Corre viejo.— Dijo Clint mientras lo empujaba. Steve confiaba en sus compañeros, así que sin hacer más preguntas corrió detrás de ellos. Los tres, siendo profesionales, sabían la importancia de no esconder información así que, Natasha dijo entre jadeos.

—Algo viene detrás de nosotros, no sabemos qué es, pero creo que es hostil, mucho. Tenemos que llegar a la enfermería y reagruparnos.

Clint al ser el único de los tres sin ningún superpoder otorgado por el suero del supersoldado, iba más lento, pero seguía subiendo. Estaba consciente de lo rápido que iba la cosa y de lo cercano que estaba ahora a él. Podía escucharla, casi pegado a él.

El capitán y la viuda, corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, atravesaron la puerta corriendo, voltearon justo a tiempo para ver como Clint, saltaba a la habitación pero algo lo haló con fuerza a la oscuridad y se lo llevó sin darle tiempo siquiera de hacer un sonido. Natasha trató de correr detrás de él, pero el capitán la detuvo justo antes de que la pesada puerta del laboratorio médico se cerrara con fuerza.

4:23 am

 **Laboratorio médico y enfermería. Torre Stark.**

—¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos que ir por él!— Gritó Natasha, todavía sostenida por Steve

—¡Lo sé! Pero tenemos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos para poder hacer el rescate. ¡Natasha, tú sabes esto!— Natasha lo vio un momento, y respiró profundo. Claro que el capitán tenía razón, y aunque casi nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, Clint era su mejor amigo, la persona que más quería en el mundo y si algo le pasaba, el último vestigio de humanidad en ella se iría con él.

Bruce se asomó al oír la conmoción y se acercó seguido de Thor que no dejó completamente la habitación donde estaba su hermano.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Preguntó Bruce.

—Algo se llevó a Hawkeye. ¿Alguien sabe algo de Ironman?— Steve soltó a Natasha quien ya se veía más tranquila.

—Estaba con Clint, pero no me dijo que pasó con…— En ese momento las bocinas se activaron, y todos brincaron. Medio segundo después, dos armas de fuego, un escudo y Mjornir apuntaban a la bocina.

—¿Aló?— dijo Tony desde el techo.—No quiero molestar su descanso con toda mi trabajosidad, muchachos, pero me estoy poniendo un poco nervioso aquí abajo, algo pasó en el sótano…y… como sea, Jarvis no está cooperando, Clint me abandonó, y soy lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que no sé qué pasa con los sistemas. No que no lo vaya a averiguar por supuesto.

—¡Stark! ¡Estás bien?

—¿No acabo de enumerar las razones por las que no, Rogers? ¿Te confundí con algo? ¿Fué la palabra trabajosidad? …¿Trabajosidad es una palabra?

—¿Dónde estás? ¿No pudiste abrir las puertas?

—Nop, y me frustra a niveles alarmantes. Por el momento arreglé el circuito cerrado, algunas luces de emergencia, y las comunicaciones. Hablé con Fury, y SHIELD viene para acá…espero que no lo llamé un rescate, sería humillante.

—¿Dónde estás? Vamos a ir por ti

—No es necesario, voy para allá, solo teng…— un ruido se metió en la frecuencia, se escuchaba como un lamento femenino.— ¿Muchachos? Háganme un favor y díganme que Natasha está llorando como una persona normal, si no es así, entonces no me digan nada.

Todos vieron a Natasha que tenía los brazos cruzados y definitivamente no estaba llorando.

—Tony, vamos por ti.

—Sí, me imagine que no era ella. ¿Qué carajos está pasando? Estoy confundido y asustado…! ¡Y no me gusta! ¿Era lo que querías?— Preguntó a nadie—¡Ahora no me gusta Halloween ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas jodidas gracias!...Oh, Hola Thor.

Steve abrió mucho los ojos y vio a Thor. Quien lo veía confundido.

—¿Tony?

—¿Si querido?

—Corre.

—Sí, sí, ya vamos para allá, vamos "Favio".

—¡No Tony…!— un fuerte "click" les dijo a todos que la comunicación se cortó.

Todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que escucharon un quejido en la otra habitación

—Loki.— susurró Thor

—No sé ustedes caballeros pero esto dejó de ser divertido hace unas horas— La voz de Loki era rasposa.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de que está pasando?

—¡Midgardianos! No sé cómo viven "tanto" tiempo. Obviamente es un espíritu vengador.

—¿Un qué?

—Un espíritu vengador —dijo Thor—Algo horrible pasó en este lugar, y el espíritu matará a quién sea que se ponga en su camino hasta que ese hecho sea justificado, son muy comunes en Nilfheim. Suelen ser criaturas nefastas y etéreas, la única manera de deshacernos de ella es corrigiendo la injusticia que se le hizo.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver la página web que Tony le puso a Loki, la leyenda tiene años en la red, además la torre es nueva, no tiene ningún sentido.

—¡Estúpidas criaturas! Creen que saben todo porque una pantalla les dice la "verdad". Si regresaran su fe a nosotros, los dioses estarían menos perdidos de lo que están adorando a su Wikipedia.— La verdad no estaba tan enojado, más bien estaba humillado y adolorido, y la manera de Loki de lidiar con eso, era hacer que los demás se sintieran aun peor que él.

—Vamos hermano…

—No soy tu hermano. —Dijo resentido aún recostado en la cama.

—…Los humanos no saben estas cosas.

—Los espíritus no ven el mundo como nosotros, lo perciben atraves de nosotros, en una noche así, donde los mundos están más cerca entre ellos, el espíritu percibió nuestra atención hacia esta "doncella ciega", posiblemente no habría pasado nada si solo hubieran sido ustedes, pero la presencia de dos dioses, potencializa la energía espiritual. Tengo la sospecha de que su ataque hacia mí era dirigido a acabar con mi vida. Estúpido espíritu me creyó un simple mortal. Tal vez cuando mate a uno de ustedes se tranquilice.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tenemos que ir por Tony y Clint. Thor tu ve…

—Es una estrategia estúpida Capitán Rogers, si me lo preguntan.— Loki estaba sentado acomodándose la túnica sin mencionar su falta de armadura

—Nadie te lo está preguntado.— Dijo Natasha muy irritada. Intentaba no ver directamente a Loki, sus orbes oculares habían crecido a su tamaño normal, pero seguían siendo de carne roja y pequeñas venas. Era desconcertante. Sobre todo porque eso no evitó que Loki le dedicara la sonrisa más encantadora que ella hubiera visto.

—No quiero molestarte Lady Nathasha, pero permanecer juntos es la única posibilidad que tienen de sobrevivir, no me malinterpretes querida, no me importa el bienestar de ninguno de ustedes pero por el momento me encuentro un poco indispuesto, y lo estaré por un par de horas más, así que creo que estamos atorados— Dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando despacio hacia ella.— Y si conozco algo sobre criaturas de la oscuridad y, oh, lo hago, no hay nada que ninguno de ustedes pueda hacer para atacar a este espíritu vengativo.

—¿Entonces que sugieres?

—Encontrar lo que le molesta tanto.

—Hermano...Loki— Dijo Thor con un suspiro, lo que hizo que Loki volteara a poner atención extrañado.— Tu y yo no iremos.

—No eres rey, Thor y puedo asegurarte que nunca serás el mío. No puedes decirme que hacer.

—Sé que no. Pero eres más listo que esto. Y eres uno de los mejores hechiceros de los nueve reinos…

—¿Uno?

—…Y si espíritu pudo poseerte, lo que quiere decir que podría hacerlo sin problema conmigo y eso se convertiría en un problema serio si no podemos contenerlo.

Loki lo pensó un momento.— Que me lleven las valkirias ya mismo, tienes razón Thor. Dejaremos que tus amigos lo resuelvan, deben encontrar la razón por la que el espíritu esta tan enojado, o ella los dejara en paz al amanecer, o hasta que mate a uno de nosotros, y puedo asegurarles que no seremos Thor o yo.

—Loki y yo permaneceremos aquí.

—Entonces iremos Natasha y yo.

5:40 am

 **Piso 34. Zona de Negocios. Torre Stark.**

Natasha caminaba adelante y el capitán se rezagaba andando a paso lento, de lejos se veía que algo iba mal. La lámpara de Natasha comenzó a parpadear y ella la agitó y golpeó contra su mano, Steve se quedó de pie detrás de ella y con cada segundo de luz, se inclinaba despacio, luego en una secuencia inhumanamente rápida se convulsionaba y contorsionaba en muchas formas. Unos segundos después, estaba de pie, de espaldas, derecho. Mientras Natasha seguía tratando de arreglar su lámpara. Cuando la lámpara dejó de parpadear, la viuda volteó a buscar Steve y tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás cuando lo vio justo detrás de ella.

—¿Steve? ¿Estás bien?

—Claro.— Dijo con media sonrisa.— ¿Por aquí?

Dijo Steve señalando el pasillo oscuro que llevaba al piso de abajo, y comenzó a caminar seguido de la espía.

 **Piso 20. Zona habitacional. Torre Stark.**

Tony y Thor caminaban en silencio, y Tony nunca está cómodo con el silencio. Pero el dios estaba obstinadamente callado, cualquier intento de Tony por hacer conversación se topaba con Thor simplemente caminando de frente. Thor no era una persona callada.

—Así que… amigo, ¿Cómo esta Loki?— dijo Tony tratando de iniciar conversación de nuevo. Pero el rubio siguió caminando.—…ok…—susurró mientras se retrasaba un momento luego levantó la mano y encendió el repulsor, lo apuntó a la espalda de "su amigo"—Ok, nena, me vas a decir quien carajos eres y que carajos haces en mi torre….— Thor comenzó a caminar cada vez más lento y con cada trabajoso paso sus hombros se iban cayendo más y más, un sonido ligero liquido comenzó a sonar dejado del "Asgardiano"—…antes de que mande tu fantasmagórico trasero al olvido y tal ves, solo tal vez podamos resolver esto sin que nadie más salg…— Thor comenzó a voltear lentamente—…a lasti…—la cara de Thor estaba hecha pulpa y jirones y había comenzado a emitir un sonido que fue aumentando de volumen hasta que pudo distinguir un lamento rabioso. De repente se quedó en silencio y se movió hacia Tony, sin mover los pies y en una velocidad que no le dio tiempo al inventor de reaccionar fuera de decir algo que sonó como "Jesus" e inclinarse protegiéndose la cabeza.

Pero no sintió nada, abrió un ojo y luego el otro y ya no vio a su amigo, sin embargo lo que si vio fue una figura, claramente una mujer que alcanzaba el techo y era extremadamente delgada, su cabello flotaba alrededor de ella, y su rostro estaba deformado y sin ojos, lo único que se movía era el cabello, pero estaba apuntando hacia arriba.

—Eso me gano por preguntar. Bien cariño, no serás la primera mujer con la que me arrepiento de seguir al piso de arriba, solo espero que no seas la última.— Dijo Tony viendo como la figura desaparecía y caminando hacia donde apuntó.

 **Piso 29 Zona Zabitacional. Torre Stark.**

—Creo que aquí comienza la zona habitacional de la torre— dijo Natasha viendo alrededor— Según dijo Tony estos pisos aun no están terminados y muchos trabajadores vienen a diario, la seguridad no es tan alta, porque nadie puede pasar la seguridad a partir del piso treinta, ¿Por qué el espíritu querría traer a Clint aquí?

—Tal vez quiera decirnos algo.— Dijo Steve serio.

Natasha resopló divertida.—Sí, he visto esa película.

—¿Qué película?

—Todas las que se han hecho de fantasmas. ¿Por qué no solo dice que quiere y ya? ¿Por qué tiene que lastimar personas inocentes?— Steve se detuvo pero no volteó— ¿Steve?

—¿Crees que no están enojadas?

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que no sufrieron?

—¿Steve?

—¿Cuándo abusaron de ellas? —Steve volteó a verla mucho más enojado de lo que ella jamás lo ha visto— ¿Cuando las torturaron?— Se acercó a la viuda— ¡¿Cuándo sacaron sus ojos y separaron sus miembros mientras seguían con vida?!

Natasha se puso en posición de ataque pero sintió algo detrás de ella sujetarla con fuerza, inmovilizándola. —¿¡Clint?! — Pero su amigo, que había salido de la nada, no la escuchaba solo tenía la cabeza agachada mientras la sostenía.

Steve se acercó a ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que pudo matar a cualquiera, pero no a la viuda. Aunque la dejó desorientada. Aun así escuchó la voz de Steve en medio de una docena de voces femeninas saliendo de la garganta del supersoldado.

—Tal vez deba pasarte lo mismo que a nosotras para que entiendas. — Steve tomó una de las manos de la viuda y sujetó los dedos índice y medio con una mano, y el anular y meñique en la otra. Luego los separó con fuerza.

La viuda gritó.

6:55 am

Steve abrió la mano de Natasha hasta la muñeca mientras ella seguía gritando. Él decía algo pero ella no estaba escuchando, el agarre de Clint era impresionante y nada de lo que ella hacía funcionaba, al principio trató de no lastimarlo pero parecía que no sentía dolor alguno. Steve seguía separando su mano y el dolor era espantoso. Un rayo de luz que salió del pasillo, golpeó con fuerza el costado del capitán, quien salió volando, luego otro hizo lo mismo con Clint, Natasha cayó de rodillas abrazando su mano tratando de no lastimarse. Sintió a alguien alcanzarla y trató de defenderse pero escuchó al genio hablar.

—Soy yo, Nat, soy yo, Tony. No te preocupes voy a sacarte de aquí— Dijo levantándola. — Solo déjame ver cómo están Steve y Clint, ¿Qué rayos pasa con ellos?

—¡No! No los toques, Loki dijo que esa cosa podía poseernos. Tenemos que encontrar lo que sea que la haya enojado así.

—Está bien, está bien, vamos— Tony se quitó lo que quedó de su camisa y la rasgó para hacer un torniquete improvisado, —!¿Que mierdas, te destrozaron la mano?!

—Lo he pasado peor, Stark, vamos se están levantado.

Ella pasó su brazo por el cuello del inventor y él la tomó de la cintura y juntos salieron de ese piso escuchando a sus compañeros detrás de ellos siguiéndolos. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó ella

—Creo que, lo que sea que sea "ella", quiere que bajemos al piso 25, iba para allá pero te escuché gritar. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Loki y Thor llegaron a la conclusión de que si podían poseernos, lo peor que podía pasar era que los controlaran a ellos.

—Tiene lógica.

—Loki dijo que solo podía terminar de una forma, que matara a uno de nosotros, que encontráramos la razón, o que esperáramos a tener suerte con el amanecer.

—Bueno faltan unos minutos para el amanecer pero prefiero tener dos de tres ¿Verdad?

Ella solo asintió, no le dio tiempo de hacer nada más, porque sus compañeros se estaban acercando.

Encontraron el piso 25, y estaba en peor estado que los demás, más abandonado. Tony sabía que, si bien no estaban terminados, no deberían estar abandonados. Este sin embargo, estaba cubierto de polvo sin remover y no tenía paredes, lo que hacía el hecho de que hubiera una habitación con puerta y candado en el fondo más extraño. Tony iluminó el piso alrededor de ellos y vio unos pasos que se dirigían a la habitación y parecía que la misma persona hacia el mismo viaje muchas veces. De la escalera a la habitación, una y otra vez.

Cuando escucharon que Clint y Steve se estaban acercando, comenzaron a correr hacia la habitación. Los enormes ventanales que caracterizaban toda la torre tenían grandes cruces de cinta café pero se podía ver el cielo aclarándose por ellas.

Steve fue el primero en entrar al piso y cuando Tony sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro empujó a la viuda hacia la puerta y se quedó atrás.

El capitán comenzó a golpear repetidamente a Tony mientras el trataba de darle con el repulsor. Clint se acercó a ambos y sacó su daga.

Natasha, sin detenerse, alcanzó la puerta y la pateó tres veces antes de decidir usar su arma. La puerta se abrió justo cuando el primer rayo de sol atravesaba el piso e iluminaba la habitación. Natasha tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás y taparse la boca y nariz con la parte interna de su codo.

Casi al mismo tiempo el Capitán América y Hawkeye cayeron al piso, inconscientes. Tony se levantó y se alejó de ellos agarrándose el costado antes de asegurarse de que ya no se moverían. Luego se unió a Natasha.

—¿Qué es ese olor?— Dijo aguantando una arcada.

—Carne podrida y flores.—. Dijo simplemente Natasha sacando su puñal.

En el fondo de la habitación había quince bolsas negras amontonadas, de diferente forma y tamaño. Las bolsas descansaban en el piso cubierto de flores en diferentes estados de descomposición. Cuando Natasha abrió una de las bolsas, Tony vomitó ahí mismo.

7:45 am

Una mujer muy guapa y de traje estaba de pie frente a la torre, la cámara que la estaba tomando a ella también tomaba la entrada de la torre en el fondo de la escena, la entrada estaba rodeaba de policías, bomberos y ambulancias y las personas se presionaban en el muro de policías para ver mejor.

—Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde la Torre Stark comúnmente llamada la Torre de los Vengadores, en donde esta mañana un hecho horrible se ha desencadenado. Parece que después de que hubo una falla eléctrica que causo el bloqueo de las salidas de la torre, la noche de ayer, los Vengadores tuvieron un accidente, donde algunos de los miembros del equipo de los Vengadores salieron gravemente heridos, también el conocido criminal de guerra, enemigo de los Vengadores, el Asgardiano Loki, quien había planeado un ataque a los mismos antes de la falla. No se han dado detalles del accidente o de la gravedad de las heridas de ninguno de ellos, solo pudimos ver a Tony Stark mal herido dando la primera declaración esta mañana. Lo que se sabe es que se vieron obligados a pedir asistencia al exterior, el equipo de rescate esta desde muy temprano hoy tratando de acceder a la torre. Cuando lo lograron, justamente a las 7:30 esta mañana, la situación sorprendió a todos. Cuando el multimillonario Tony Stark declaró ante las autoridades que alguien presuntamente un asesino serial, escondía partes de los cadáveres de sus víctimas en una de las residencias de la Torre que actualmente se encuentra en obra negra. Las autoridades encontraron miembros de cuando menos quince mujeres en bolsas negras, según sospechan el presunto asesino, descuartizaba los cuerpos en otro lugar y los traía por partes a la torre. Tony dijo que hoy mismo comenzarían las investigaciones internas en Stark Industries, ya que la policía sospecha que podría tratarse de alguien que trabaja para él, y declaró que ningún vengador descansaría hasta que encontrara a los responsables. La señorita Virginia Potts, Director Ejecutivo de Stark industries prepara una declaración para más tarde este día, volvemos contigo Jonah.

El fin

A. Ma. L. y H.

O.


End file.
